


Alison Stewart, AKA "Egg"

by ChelleBee53



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Sillyfic, nanofiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This is one of my older fics.It was inspired in part by a discussion ona now long-gone AOL message board.Characters not in the public domain are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	Alison Stewart, AKA "Egg"

A furious Alison stood facing Susan and Emily.

"No wonder they call me Egg!"

"We always meant to tell you," Susan said.

"What I don't understand," Emily added, "is how they knew."

" _That_ doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that I had  
to read on a message board that my real father was Humpty Dumpty!"


End file.
